(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a flat panel display that is widely used today, and generally includes two display panels in which electric field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two display panels. An image is displayed by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controlling the polarization of incident light by the liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display includes switching elements connected to respective pixel electrodes, a plurality of signal lines including gate lines and data lines, and a driver configured to apply a driving signal to the signal lines. By controlling the state of the switching elements through the gate lines, voltages may be applied to the pixel electrodes through the data lines.
The driver includes a gate driver for supplying a gate signal including a gate-on voltage Von and a gate-off voltage Voff to the gate lines of a display panel, a data driver for supplying a data signal to the data lines of the display panel, a signal controller for controlling the data driver and the gate driver, and the like.
Among liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal display with a vertically aligned mode has proved to be popular because it provides a relatively large contrast ratio and a wide reference viewing angle. In a liquid crystal display with a vertically aligned mode, the major axis of the liquid crystal molecules are aligned to be perpendicular to a planar surface of the display panels when an electric field is not applied.
A method for forming cutouts, such as fine slits, in the field generating electrode is used to provide the wide viewing angle in the liquid crystal display with a vertically aligned mode. Since the cutouts and protrusions determine the direction in which the liquid crystal molecules are tilted (tilt direction), it is possible to increase a viewing angle by appropriately arranging the cutouts and protrusions so that the liquid crystal molecules are tilted in various directions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the system and method and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.